


Surprised

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Surprised

Clint is hardly ever surprised.   
It's hard to catch him off guard.   
Being part of Shield,   
He is used to weird things.   
So much that he almost expects them.  
He is very good at Reading people.  
That is why he is hardly caught off guard.


End file.
